


Have A Little Faith

by tqpannie



Series: The Faith Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron realizes they have to let Harry go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have A Little Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hallowedmoments Missing Canon Moment Fest. 
> 
> Requestor: oldenuf2nb  
> Claim: The reaction inside the Great Hall when Hermione and Ron realize that Harry is missing.

I use to think silence was the worse sound on earth but there is something worse. The sound of my mum sobbing and the soft sniffling coming from my dad is the worse sound I've ever heard. I can feel the warm weight of Percy's arm around my neck, I feel the beating of my heart, and rage, for the first time in my life I know the rage of a man and not a boy. 

I feel Hermione's hand slide into mine and I wrap my arm around her shoulder. It seems as if I've been standing here for hours and while I know its only been minutes I force myself to focus on something other than Fred, Remus, and Tonks. 

"Harry," I say softly and shrug off Percy's arm. "Harry?"

I blink several times when I realize he's no longer behind me and I realize that I'm not sure he followed us into the hall. 

"Hermione?" 

Hermione looks up at me and I whisper, "Harry's gone."

Hermione's eyes widen and she clenches my hand tighter. I tear my eyes from hers and search the Great Hall. I'm hoping I see him talking with McGonagall and the other Professors. 

"We need to tell the others," Hermione whispers frantically and I can feel her pulse racing under my thumb. "We need to let them know."

I touch my dad's shoulder and bend down to whisper, "Harry's missing."

My mum draws away from Fred's chest and dab's her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. I look down and I'm suddenly stunned by how old she looks. She glances down at Fred and takes a shuddering breath before speaking to me. 

"We'd best go find him," She turns and looks at Percy and Bill. "Boys you and Fleur start searching the classrooms. Arthur and I will search the second and third floors."

"Ron and I will look," Hermione squeezes my hand again. "In Dumbledore's office."

Dad blows his nose and reaches down to stroke George's hair, "Son, are you able to search with Ginny."

I'm stunned to see George look up and smile—but it's not a happy smile. It's the smile of someone searching for revenge. It fades as quickly as it came as Ginny takes his hand and squeezes it. 

"George," Ginny says softly. "Help me find Harry."

George nods and looks at me, "We'll search the grounds, Ron. Mum, tell Madam Pomfrey that if we find any injured we'll be bringing them back."

I watch as my family separates and I wonder if I'll ever see any of them again. I look down at Fred, his face still smiling even in death, and I tug Hermione's hand. 

"We've got to go," I begin jogging through the cafeteria and Hermione falls into place beside me. 

"Ron, do you remember how to get to Dumbledore's office?" Hermione gasps as we burst through the doors. "We need to get there."

Theirs is underlying panic in her voice and I can feel my own fears welling up inside me. 

"Yeah, I do," I reply and we take off at a run down the corridor. "We've got to stop him, we told him we'd be with him no matter what."

"You think," Hermione stops abruptly and pulls me towards the astronomy tower. "Ron he wouldn't surrender to Voldemort."

"Saving people thing…" 

She starts up the steps, taking them two at time, and I'm right behind her. I can feel a cold shiver of dread running up and down my spine as fear wells in the pit of my stomach. 

"He can't," Hermione pants as we burst through the door at the top of the tower. "He just can't do this without us!"

We quickly circle the tower, looking over the grounds, and my eyes strained over the grounds. Hermione spotted him first and her hand clenched mine. 

"There, Ron—with Neville."

My heart stopped, I saw the invisibility cloak in Harry's hands, I watched as he frantically said something to Neville, and I watched as he slipped the cloak over his head.

"Hermione," I said softly as tears welled in my eyes. "He's going alone."

Hermione turns and throws herself in my arms. She sobs against my chest and I bury face in her hair as tears pour down my cheeks. 

"He can't," Hermione sobs. "He can't do this without us."

I draw back and cup her face in my hands, my thumbs brush the tears from her cheeks, and, and she looks up at me. 

"He can do this, Hermione."

"No, we've got to go after him," Hermione insists and tries to pull away. "We promised, Ron."

I slide my hands down Hermione's arms and grip them tightly. I watch Ginny as she helps Neville carry what has to be a first year back inside the castle and my eyes are draw to the Forbidden Forrest. 

"Hermione," I say softly and turn her around to look at the forest. "Think about it. Really think about it—First year, it was him that kept Voldemort from getting the stone, second year he went into the Chamber alone and saved Ginny, third year it was his Patronus that saved himself and Sirius, fourth it was him in that graveyard, it was him that met Voldemort in fifth year…" My voice trailed off and I took a shuddering breath. "He needed us to get him this far, just like always, but it comes down to him."

"But," Hermione shudders and I wrap my arms around her waist to pull her back against my chest. "What if he dies?"

"He won't," I say firmly and rest my chin on the top of her head. "He won't."

"You can't know that."

Hermione is crying again and I watch the forest for signs of Harry coming out. It's only been a few minutes but it seems so much longer. I know she's right that I can't no for sure. I turn her in my arms and nod towards the door. 

"We need to go wait for him," I say softly. "We need to be at the entrance to the school when he comes out."

"What if he doesn't, Ron?"

"He will Hermione," I lead her towards the steps and I feel her hand tremble in mine. "I have faith in Harry."

We make our way from the astronomy tower and find my dad near the steps. He looks up at me and I can see in his eyes he knows.

"He's gone after Voldemort then?" Dad asks and I nod.

"I'll gather the family and meet you in the front of the school," My dad rushes off and Hermione and I make our way to the front. 

"I'm scared, Ron," Hermione says softly as my family joins us. 

"I'm scared too," I whisper

I feel Ginny move to stand beside me. Her smaller hand threads through mine and I can feel both of them trembling beside me. 

"He'll be fine," I say loudly as more students and Professors join us. "You'll see. I have faith in Harry."

Professor McGonagall falls into place next to Hermione and I look over at her. She manages to smile slightly and she pats Hermione's shoulder. 

"So do I, Mr. Weasley."

Now all that's left to do is wait. Wait for Harry to come out of the forest, wait to celebrate life again, and as I stand her with my sister and my best friend by my side I know that Harry will be back. 

He has to be—he's my best mate.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
